Crown of Frost
by TheFairNightmare
Summary: Princess Anna is devasted after her sister's death at Hans' hands. Meanwhile Hans is closer to his goal than ever, with the kingdom saved from the blizzard and Anna alive to complete his journey towards his goal. With Anna's hatred for her jailer only growing, Arendelle's destiny hangs in the balance.
1. Prologue The Storm Blows Over

The howling wind drowned out her piercing cries as Anna, Princess of Arendelle, wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

Her throat _burned_ from her previous cry but she tried again regardless. "Kristoff!" she shouted against the storm shutting her eyes against the snowflakes the cold wind lashed in her face, blinding her.

She could feel frosty spikes pumping through her body spreading further and further, starting from her heart as if thousands of tiny daggers stabbed her from the inside. Looking at her hands she could see that it started to affect her skin as well, since they began to turn ice blue where flowers of frost started spreading.

The more often her heart made an agonizing beat, the more she wanted it to just _stop_ and give up as her body was almost utterly drained of strength. Her mouth felt dry and her body colder inside than out. Anna forced her lips to open and the air she inhaled felt as if she breathed in glass shards. While gasping and gagging hard tears were welling up in her eyes that felt as if they'd ice over kissing the less than chilly air.

Despite her agony she managed a strangled, "Kristoff."

Without giving it too much of a thought, she tried again, her voice as meek and choked as before, little more than a whisper.

Anna seriously doubted that anyone had heard her. She couldn't shout against the blizzard. Her vocal chords gave out every time she made an attempt.

Her body seemed to move forwards on its own accord even though she was literally freezing from the inside and her bones ached and groaned as if her limbs have gone to sleep and even though she stumbled against the strong wind.

After what felt like an eternity, there was an answering call.

"Anna!"

If she could have, Anna would have bawled her eyes out. She moved towards where she assumed the voice to come from and continued clutching her chest against the blizzard as she went.

She could do this. She would do this. She could merely be a few metres away from him. She would do this.

Even though a bit of her determination had returned, the storm did not give in to her but this time she pushed against it with the little power she had left inside of her.

And then, the storm suddenly stopped, as if somebody had sucked the force out of it. As if had given in to her determination.

The snowfall was gone alongside the wind.

Trembling, Anna paused, looking up and standing face to face with Kristoff. She attempted at a smile but even her facial muscles felt limb. Walking slowly towards the running figure that was Kristoff, she suddenly heard the scratching of metal against metal from behind.

Anna turned and whimpered at the sight meeting her. Hans stood tall weighing his sword in his hands while Elsa was on her knees, a hand against her forehead as she creased her face, devastated by whatever Hans had done to her.

"Elsa."

She faced Kristoff again―and then turned to the other direction, running towards her sister and Hans, who was about to do the killing blow as she jumped between them, a scream tore from her throat as she lifted her right hand to stop the blade.

As Hans sliced through the air, Anna's body gave out entirely. The tiny icicles ran through her blood and she couldn't _feel_ anything, which was even worse than the pain from before. More and more ice enclosed her the further it spread until it reached her limbs and neck.

And there was nothing she could do as Hans tore his sword away from her, aghast. He caught himself then and chuckled, "Oh, Anna, why don't you ever listen?"

He then stepped around Anna, towards where Elsa lay on the frozen fjord. She couldn't see what was happening but she knew. She knew that she couldn't save her sister as the frost seized her head, toes and fingertips.

It was her last thought before exhaling for the last time.


	2. Act I: Chapter One Revelations

**Act I**

" _Now, one more kiss," said the Snow Queen. "With this one, you will forget all about Gerda and your family._ "

 **\- The Snow Queen, Hans Christian Andersen**

* * *

Anna awoke with a start, shaking violently and fisting the sheets in her hands. Her head snapped about at a breakneck speed as she took in her surroundings, which she recognized as her own bedroom.

She couldn't fathom how she'd gotten there, though—one moment she was out in a rogue blizzard trying to find Kristoff only to find Elsa and Hans instead and the other she was back in the palace, in her room.

How was she even alive? She couldn't be because she'd frozen over trying to save her sister―Anna gasped.

 _Elsa._

"Oh, I see you are finally awake," a voice drawled out of the dark interrupting her fearful thoughts.

Was that Hans? What was he doing in her room?

"What do you want from me, you _monster_?" Anna tried to make her voice sound steady and assured, but after a few words her voice was trembling in dread.

Anna could hear Hans rise from the armchair in her room and see his figure emerge from the darkness that swallowed half of her chamber.

He pretended to be offended by her words and gasped, clutching his chest. "Can't I check on my fiancee simply because I want to?"

Fear and disgust contorted her features as she stared him dead in the eye. "How dare you—"

"Sweetheart, I dare because I have all the power you have not with the people on my side. _I_ was there helping them while you tried to reason with a monstrous ice witch."

"You're lying," Anna said, her voice shaking.

In response, Hans _laughed_ at her. The sneer on his face was making her sick. "Oh sweet naive little Anna," he cooed. "When you ran off headlong to make Elsa lift the curse, you left your people to freeze and starve. You cared more about Elsa," his face twisted in disgust "who was destroying the kingdom with her lack of control and _evil powers_ , than your own people. And after you were hit by her powers yourself, they simply knew that you wouldn't be a reliable and strong ruler. They _needed_ me. And after her death brought back summer they knew I'd be the right one to lead them."

So he had killed her. Elsa did not escape as she'd hoped she had. "She's dea—"

"So, she's got a bit of a brain after all. But to answer your question: Yeah, I killed her." He sounded as if he was talking about the weather as he made her entire world crumbling down around her.

She attempted to swallow down the lump in her throat, asking almost fearfully, "What about the Kristoff and Sven and Olaf?"

Hans laughed and then sneered, "You mean the ice-harvesting savage, his reindeer friend and one out those monstrosities your sister created? Well, let's say they've been taken care of."

Anna could feel the bile rising in her throat. She gasped, trying to stifle a sob by pressing her hand against her mouth as tears were pooling in her eyes. They were dead. Anna couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. But why would Hans lie?

 _To destroy me, to mess with my mind, to utterly break me._

Choking, she tried to silence her sobs and blink her tears away as she heard footsteps approaching. Looking up to see if she simply imagined it—Hans was walking up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She was shocked by how much he appeared like the young prince she'd met at the docks only days ago—kind, heroic, gentle.

 _No_ , an angry voice protested. _Forget about him. He was a lie to lure you in, to manipulate you. He never actually existed._

She frowned, slapping his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me, you monster."

Hans laughed and stepped back a bit before replying, "Monster. You're using this word quite often. Are you sure you know what it means? Are you sure you've ever met a monster, _Anna_?"

Anna balled her fists. It was itching her to punch the sneer off his face. Instead, she brushed her anger aside, asking, "Why am I here, Hans? What do you plan on doing with me?"

He chuckled again. "And here I thought I was being obvious in my intentions. Anna, I need you alive because only through you, I can gain the crown. I may have said that we did already give each other our marriage vows but since you're still breathing we might as well have an official and proper wedding, don't you think?"

Anna frowned, anger and confusion flaring up inside her once more. It took all her force of will not to scream at him, something she normally never did but Hans seemed to bring the worst out of her. "Why did you leave me to die then? Why do you bother telling me such things in the first place?"

He shrugged, sounding utterly indifferent as he said, "You would have died anyway, I'd thought at the time. I couldn't have saved you if I'd wanted to. So why bother trying what would have had ultimately been for naught anyway? And why am telling you this ... well, what could you possibly do with the information I gave you? It's not like you could make it public knowledge. The people of Arendelle will probably hate you even more."

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why would they hate me? What have I ever done to them?"

Hans looked at her with a mixture of scorn and pity. "I think you know exactly why that is. I might have mentioned it as well."

He then signed. "Nevertheless, I am gonna leave you to your thoughts and let you rest. I'll have the servants prepare a bath for you, so you can refresh yourself."

He was already walking towards the door. Before he grapped the door handle, he turned one last time. "And don't even think about trying to escape."

Then he was out the door.

And Anna was more alone and lonely than she was before the gates had been opened.

* * *

After what felt like hours later, Anna still sat in her bed, staring holes into the walls.

Imagining a place where her sister was still alive. Would everything be brighter for her now if she lived? Anna didn't know. Thinking about happier outcomes for Elsa made tears well up in her eyes all over again.

Her face was sticky with all her dried tears she'd shed for hours already, thinking about anything concerning her sister or her friends or her parents.

She'd tried to sleep to escape her sorrow, but even if her spinning thoughts stopped long enough for her to fall asleep, the ghosts of her grief were still haunting her.

Anna tried to empty her head, her heart. She closed her eyes, taking deep and long breaths as she attempted to suppress her tears. She did that for what felt like forever before there was a knock at the door, making her flinch and dreading to ask the words that passed her lips a few seconds later, "Yes? Who's there?"

"It's me, Gerda, and I've brought you water to wash yourself."

Anna wiped her tears away, breathing in deeply. "Come in."

The lean old woman closed the door quitly behind her, dipping into a curtsey before crossing the chamber and disappearing out of Anna's view to fill the bathtub in her room with steaming hot water.

Then the woman stepped back into Anna's field of vision in front of the bed, brushing over her dress. Gerda's gaze met hers as she said, "The Prince of the Southern Isles did not only send me here for this but he has asked also you to join him for dinner, Princess."

Anna wiped away her tears, sniffling. "This sounds awfully like a request to me."

Gerda's look was sympathetic as she sighed. "I'm afraid it's not, Princess."

Anna took a shaky breath. She never wanted to be anywhere near this psychopath again. But did she have a choice?

Looking down at herself, she wondered how much time she'd spend to get ready. She was still wearing the dress she'd worn back when Hans had killed Elsa in cold blood.

Anna shuddered at the thought. She couldn't wear this, a reminder of what he did to her sister.

She reached up to touch her hair, which felt matted and stramineous after having slept for what Anna didn't know how long. As she ran her fingers through her hair she noticed that that it wasn't in pigtails anymore. Instead, it was messily piled up on top of her head.

She sighed deeply. "Tell Hans I'll be joining him in about half an hour."

"Very well, Your Highness. Do you wish for me to return to assist you?"

Anna simply shook her head.

"All right," Gerda said gently. "Just call if you need anything else, Princess." She bowed and walked toward the door. Anna didn't even take note of the door clicking shut and the sound of her steps already fading off in the distance.

Anna folded back her blanket and climbed out of the bed slowly. As her naked feet touched the cold ground, Anna flinched but got up regardless. She crossed the room to stand in front of her mirror and sighed. Then she saw a bathtub with steaming water inside. Anna sighed and took off her clothes before entering warm the bath in relief. As she closed her eyes, she was relieved that she'd sent Gerda away and that Hans hadn't called a servant to her chamber to assist her. She couldn't bear anyone around right now.

Anna didn't care what Hans would think of her appearance―god, he'd seen her cry. But she still didn't want to look like the wreck that she was inside when she left the safety of her room—he didn't deserve this satisfaction and she wouldn't give it to him.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the tub after ten minutes and dried herself before she got dressed. She chose to wear a simple midnight blue turtleneck dress with short sleeves and white embroidery at the collar. Seating at her vanity, she started brushing her hair while thinking about what to do with it. She could put it in a bun or braid it into pigtails. Or she could go with a braid like Elsa's. Anna settled for a bun. She didn't bother wasting more time on appearance than she wanted to.

Anna stood, brushing the non-existent dust off the skirt of her dress. She walked out the door of her room and made her way towards the dining room, rarely passing a guard or servants. As she approached the double doors of the room, her heart sank. Gulping, she took the last steps and two guards opened the doors for her.

When she entered, she was surprised to see nobody except Hans at the table. She frowned as she got closer and Hans took note of her presence with nothing but a curt "Hello, Anna" while not even looking at her.

She pretermitted his greeting, asking, "Where is everybody? Where are the guests of the coronation?"

"This is a private dinner. I felt like you needed the privacy because it might be too much if you saw too many people now."

Anna's brows furrowed wondering why he'd even care but she sat down on the chair the farthest away from Hans. As if by command the dinner was served. It was measly considering what was normally served at a royal dinner—the blizzard must have quickly emptied almost all of the supplies in stock.

They ate in silence. The clattering of cutlery was the only thing sounding through the dining room. Every now and then, she looked over to Hans with a frown.

"I hope the bath was to your liking," Hans said politely. If he noticed her staring, he managed to hide it well.

Anna chewed the meat slowly and swallowed it. Pressing her lips together she uttered, "Yes."

"That is nice to hear."

Anna snorted at that. She looked at him and gripped the fork tighter in her hand.

For the first time since they had started eating her was looking at her, his brow raised. "What's wrong?"

Anna's look was incredulous. As if that wasn't obvious what was wrong. He killed her sister. He killed her friends. He wanted to force her to marry him. _Everything_ about this was _wrong_. She took a shuddering breath to calm the raging storm inside of her and said, "Nothing. _Absolutely_ _nothing._ "

Hans lifted a brow at that, a sneer on his face. He said nothing for a while and continued to eat before finally saying, "I see."

Anna snorted again. It was an unladylike manner but she didn't even care. "That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say, Anna? Do you want me to ask you again? Do you want me to tell you how grateful I am that there is nothing bothering you?" His brow raised, he set down the fork next to his plate and looked at her expectantly.

So he was pulling this card. He knew exactly what she meant, Anna knew that. "I just don't understand you. You are pretending that everything is fine even though it's not. And above all I don't understand how you got away with everything so easily."

Hans sneered at her before saying, "Guards, please leave us."

The guards complied walking towards the door. After the door had clicked shut Hans look turned slightly annoyed. "Well, well, Anna," he sighed. "What do you want to know?"

 _Wait, what?_ Anna blinked, shaking her head slightly in confusion but composed herself quickly. "What did you tell everyone about my condition? I mean, back in the library you obviously didn't think I'd survive."

Hans shrugged. "Well ... At the time I really thought you would and I told them that you have perished at the hands of your witch of a sister."

She interrupted him by laughing quietly. "And how did you explain to them how dead little Anna could rush to try and save her ice witch sister?"

Without missing a beat he said that he told them that back in the library he'd thought that she had been unmoving and ice cold and that he'd deemed her dead. Seeing her in that fjord had shocked him and he couldn't do anything as she froze solid. The only idea that he had was avenging her and ending this winter with a swing of his sword—which he did.

Anna had never felt a greater urge to strangle someone than at this moment.

"You must have thought about this a great deal and this is all you can manage? And they believed you?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Hans shrugged nonchalantly, a grin on his smug face. "I am quite convincing, I assume. And I doubt they would've cared much even if they'd known the truth, since they were so keen on getting rid of your sister."

The princess gritted her teeth, but in the back of her mind she needed to concede the bitter truth of Hans' words. She was sure that he only said it to provoke her—and hell, he did a great job at doing so. She breathed in deeply to calm herself, trying hard not to let Hans' words affect her.

"Well, you did. And you brought back summer, the shining hero of Arendelle, and you will be king. I bet your brothers will be quite jealous with your accomplishments," she said, trying not let sarcasm seep through her voice.

Hans looked slightly confused at her statement, the wrinkles on his forehead smoothing quickly to hide his emotions. "I guess so."

They continued eating in silence. After a few minutes, Anna lowered the fork in her hand, resting it on the plate. She took the napkin beside her plate to wipe her mouth. "I'm done. Can I leave?"

Hans nodded. He then called the guards back in, asking them to escort her back to her room. Anna barely restrained the urge to roll her eyes as she walked out the double doors of the dining room, flanked by the two guards opening the door for her.

As they walked back to her chamber, Anna couldn't help but thinking that it was her failure that had led her here.


	3. Act I: Chapter Two Prisoner

**Hello and welcome back to my next chapter :D**

 **I have actually planned to publish this chapter earlier but it took me longer to write than I thought (when I started writing I thought it would be shorter)...**

 **Now, I** **want to thank _darksidechick_ for her kind review and her encouragement, as well of those who have favourited or followed this story.**

 **If you like action you might be a little disappointed with this chapter but this is the foundation of a greater event in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **I am honestly not completely satisfied with the chapter but I don't know what to change at the moment. I might revise it at some point, so don't be surprised if the wording changes completely in several paragraphs.**

 **Feel free to criticize and to review in general! :D**

 **Greetings,**

 **Ashla**

* * *

A week had passed since the the incident. Hans allowed her to stay in her room all day, but kept having dinner with her, as always alone and quietly—Anna assumed that he wanted to make sure she'd still be there.

It was ridiculous. Even though Hans made no effort rubbing it in that she was being watched she knew that she was. And Anna didn't even know how she could dare an attempt to escape; she didn't know where and when the patrols went.

But she knew she had one advantage over the guards; she knew about the tunnels leading out of the castle in case the royal family needed to flee. The problem was that Hans knew too—foolish as she was, she had led him through the tunnels to show him a _waterfall_. So even if she managed to get out of the castle unnoticed Hans would figure it out sooner or later how she'd escaped.

And what then? Anna didn't know where to go. Whom to trust. And if Hans was right about the Arendellian people they would tell Hans where she'd gone, excluding traversing Arendelle as an option.

With a sigh Anna dropped the book in her hands in her lap to rub her temples. Her mind was too distracted to focus on any literature.

Blinking the princess looked down her balcony into the gardens. It was a warm sunny summer day, which she'd always adored. Summer had always been her favorite season—she loved the warmth and the life and the beauty of it—but now it just felt dull.

Anna rose in her cushioned chair walking back inside to put the book into her enormous bookshelf. Instead of leaving she stood still thinking about what to do against her boredom. She hated doing something outside because Hans would order or already had ordered the guards to accompany her everywhere. She hated the feeling of it. She hated no longer feeling safe in her own home and she knew that the guards following her every movements with their eyes would make her more than nervous.

The princess took a deep breath. Maybe it was about time that she went out again nonetheless; she hadn't been outside since it happened She probably needed the air.

She quickly changed into a dress with a dark short-sleeved off-shoulder top and a lilac skirt before she stepped out of her room anxiously. Shutting the door behind her she looked around the hall without finding a sign of guards. Anna frowned and made her way outside.

When she saw the gardens, an enormous beautiful idyll with so much color and life, an own kingdom inside the walls of the castle of Arendelle, Anna smiled. She had missed it more than she had realized.

Giggling she broke into a run and ran into the artificially-arranged woods. She raced through until she was breathless, until her muscles ached. She raced until she'd thrown off the watchdogs that probably followed her every move. She raced until she'd left all the shadows and demons of her past behind her—even though she needed to concede that her distractions would only keep them away for so long. But as she dropped to the ground she laughed as she hadn't for what felt like forever. She rolled over to look at ducklings waddling towards a pond nearby behind their mother and smiled. She had missed this life and color and carelessness.

Here she could forget about her grief and the darkness and the emptiness. Here she could forget about the death of her childhood and all the people she held dear.

Anna spent time in the depths of the gardens all day, as she had back when she hadn't spent any time with her sister. She knew them like the back of her hand and it was her favorite places in the entire castle because it was the closest to the freedom and adventure she ever had before the opening of the gates.

Rolling on her back she put her crossed arms behind her head to support it. She breathed in the smell of the grass and looked up. Clouds traveled the sky that had the weirdest of shapes. One had the shape of a bird, another had the shape of a cat and there was a dog. Then one had the form of a snowman—

Anna halted, a lump caught in her throat. She blinked and tried to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.

She failed. Closing her eyes she tried to quench her thoughts like a flame. But the reminder of it was to much to simply push away. She had tried relentlessly but everytime she looked at any connotations to the past the memories invaded her thoughts like a tsunami.

Over the course of the week she had cried herself to sleep, no matter how much she'd tried, her thoughts would always return to what had happened then. Only today she had felt as if life could return to her daily routine, only to be destroyed by one simple reminder.

And then there was Hans. The living reminder, the representation of her life's misery ever since he had shown his true colours. Everytime she saw him the emotions threatened to overwhelm her. It wasn't helping matters that he always tried to provoke her and that he'd always get the desired reaction out of her. Being near him made her stomach churn and she wished so badly to escape this prison he had thrown her in even though she knew she couldn't. It was driving her mad—the orders, the guards, everything.

Speaking of which, a voice called her name from afar. Anna sighed looking up at the sky to regard the solar altitude. It must have been afternoon by now. The princess rose brushing the dirt off of her. Taking a deep breath she made her way back to the prison she had called home for years. _After all those years_ , Anna mused bitterly, _some things certainly haven't changed._

As she approached the entrance to the castle she saw a guard standing in front of it. He greeted her with a bow and said, "Princess, we've been wondering where you've been. Prince Hans was already worried."

Anna snorted, "I'm sure he was but there was no need. What does Prince Hans want from me?"

"He's expecting you in his chambers, My Lady."

Anna frowned. Was this the way to be? Would he order her around her own home now? "He didn't say why by any chance, did he?"

The guard negated her question and Anna balled her fists. The nerve Hans had made her want to strangle him. Or punch him. Or both.

"Very well," she said, not even bothering to mask her contempt, "then I shouldn't keep him waiting, should I?"

The guard nodded. "I will escort you, Your Highness."

The princess' brows creased. "There is no need, but thank you for your kindness," Anna said with an annoyed edge to her voice.

If the guard noticed he didn't let it show. "I insist, Your Highness, it really is no problem."

Anna scoffed under her breath but chose not to protest further. It was pointless anyway.

As they entered the castle the princess gritted her teeth. This was her home yet she felt like a servant new to a royal household, new to being ordered about and treated like an errand boy. It was as if everyone had just forgotten this was her family's kingdom, not Hans'. Hans, who was a guest. Hans, who was a murdering pathologically lying psychopath who stopped at nothing to get his stupid crown.

Upon their arrival in the guest quarters where Hans still had to reside Anna took a deep breath before knocking and hearing his voice through the door allowing her entrance.

Looking around the room Anna found Hans sitting in claret armchair reading a book. As his gaze settled on her, he greeted her politely. Putting the book on a table next to it he rose while tugging at his white tailcoat. "You are probably wondering why I had you brought here."

"No kidding, genius," Anna said with a roll of her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

Hans sighed and it sounded as if he was talking to a petulant child as he said, "Oh Anna, how long will it take until you finally accept the reality of your situation instead of trying to fight it? It'll only get more uncomfortable if you resist."

Anna shuddered at the not really subtle threat. Her fear quickly shifted to irritation at his words, her brows creasing as she scoffed, "How easy do you think that is if you treat me like a prisoner in my own home?"

Hans peered at her for a few seconds and then replied, "The trouble is I don't trust you not to run, Anna. If you can prove to me that I can trust you then I might be gracious enough to ease your restrictions."

Anna bared her teeth pointing an accusing finger at him. "This is my _home_ , Hans. How in the world can you believe I can stand for you overlooking me and locking me away, especially after never having seen the world beyond the Northern Mountain?! As Princess of this kingdom, you have no authority over me..." Anna paused, hating the taste of the words that left her lips a few seconds later, "not yet, for that matter. So are you honestly surprised about my state of mind? I don't want to feel like this anymore, forced to be locked away at another person's expense. Can't you actually try to understand if there is even the slightest _hint_ of humanity in you?"

Hans looked taken aback at her words, even hurt at her last. After he had composed himself he spoke again, defeated, "Very well ... I'll give you a credit of trust. I will order the guards to stay away, so you can move about freely in the castle."

Anna blinked, wondering if she'd misheard. "Are you serious?"

Hans rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. But if you even think about betraying my trust, I will drag you to the dungeons myself. Do you understand?" he said, punctuating each word in his last sentence.

Anna's mouth was pressed to a thin line at the audacity of the words 'betraying my trust' but she nodded. "Yes, this is all I wanted."

"Alright then. Let's get to the reason why I really asked you to come." Hans walked over to a small desk and sat down before pointing to the chair across him. "Make yourself comfortable."

Anna thought about ignoring this request but she ultimately complied taking a seat on the armchair. "What is it?"

"For you to marry me, we have to establish some other things first. Your coronation has to be antedated to two weeks from now and our wedding will follow shortly afterwards. Order has to be reinstated in the country after this unexpected blizzard that bled us dry completely. You will make me king by law and right and we will make Arendelle shine in new splendour once more."

Anna blinked, her mouth was open but no words came out. He couldn't mean this ... Well, obviously he could but she did not expect these news to hit her hard so quickly hoping she'd still have more time. Anna wasn't even sure for what. She had simply hoped that this day would never to come in the near future giving her room for the thought of the wedding never even happening.

Finally she exclaimed with a stammer, "Uh— Um ... B— but I'm not— of age— Ha— Hans. I mean, I'm not 21 yet. How can you be so sure about thi— this being a good idea? How can you be sure I'm ready to be queen— I have no idea about politics— and wh— what will the nobles say? Do they stand with you about this? Have you really thought this through?"

Hans gazed at her without a hint of emotion, utterly unfazed by her reaction that he had probably expected. "I have consulted the other nobles and they agreed with me on the matter. They were ready to disregard the law to make this possible for the sake of reestablishing a strong government."

Anna couldn't see how she could talk her way out of this. She had never been the diplomatic, composed and calm type her sister was. She was impulsive wearing her heart on her sleeves, never thinking twice before rushing into action. The prospect of being chained to this murderer and not being to able to do anything against it made her feel more helpless than ever before.

She kept quiet.

Hans didn't seem to actually expect an answer because no matter what she said; he knew as well that nothing could spare her from this fate. At last, he said, "I wanted you to know this. We will make preparations for the ceremony. Fortunately we won't need to write many invitations because many aristocrats have stayed because some of then are not yet fit to travel."

"How very pleasant," Anna murmured blankly, still lost in her thoughts. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

Hans peered at her once more. "Um ... yeah, that's it. You may withdraw if you wish."

"Very well," Anna said, rising to her feet in a swift motion.

She then hurried towards the door sauntering back to her room and not leaving for hours as it dawned on her what marriage to Hans would also entail. The thought made Anna shudder. There was no way on earth she could stay the course.

* * *

Since Anna could leave without guards at her heels she went to the library to find a book to read. It was evening already and dinner was long over. As she entered she could only see a few candles the servants had lighted bathing the room in a warm light—she couldn't help the unbidden thought that it was warmer than the night Hans had left her here to die.

Anna wandered around the racks, her eyes scanning the shelves for an interesting title. At last, she had found _Pride and Prejudice_. It was a beautiful love story about a young lady finding her true love in a man she once had disdain for and her sister coming to love gentlemanly lord. She must have read this book a thousand times already, since she had had no other possibility of keeping herself busy during Elsa's and her imprisonment in the castle. She knew every book in their tiny royal library and when asked, she could likely tell people the complete storyline. But she had not read any book more than this one, which you could see at the worn pages and the tattered spine.

Anna pressed the book to her chest and left the library. Passing the throne room she suddenly heard voices. Anna halted. Why would anyone still be there so late in the evening?

Anna looked around, wondering where the guards were but ultimately not caring because this way she could find out what was going on. Approaching the doors she glimpsed through the door crack. A blonde man was on his knees before a red-haired man, looking up at him, his hands bound on his back.

"Again, I do wonder," Hans mused putting a hand to his chin, "why would an ice harvester have such an interest in saving the princess?"

The princess' heart skipped a beat, her eyes wide. She desperately wished to see the man's face, to have certainty, to be able to bury the pointless hope blazing thorugh her at the thought taking hold of her.

"I wanted to help her with her sister when you certainly wouldn't," the voice said, dripping with disdain.

If Anna wasn't sure before that it was him she now was. Her heart was pounding in her chest, hope blossoming inside of her.

"Oh," Hans cocked his head, "I think there is more to it than helpfulness. Why else would you rush to save a foreign princess in a destructive blizzard simply because you _wanted to help_?"

Kristoff said nothing, making Hans snort. "I thought so."

Hans' sickening grin seemed to aggravate Kristoff as much as it did her as he hissed, "I can't see how Anna could have ever seen something in you. You killed her sister, you failed to save her. You betrayed her in the most shameful of ways. How could you do this to her?"

"Did I give you the impression that you were the one interrogating?" Hans sneered instead of answering. "You're not."

He approached Kristoff kneeling down to his eye level with a dark gaze and if looks could kill, Kristoff would have dropped dead on spot. "What did you want to accomplish by trying to punch me up where failed miserably at, for the record."

"Seriously?!" Kristoff laughed. "That's what you are so butthurt about?" After he had calmed himself, his shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Maybe I thought you simply deserved it."

Hans' brows rose. "You do realize that it's the future king of Arendelle you are talking to?"

"Your threats don't impress me, neither do you. Maybe you shouldn't resort to murdering innocent people if you want people to respect you."

"Innocent?" Hans chuckled, "Queen Elsa froze over an entire kingdom, making many people freeze and starve. She froze her own sister's heart killing her in the process. I don't see how she is _innocent_."

"Is that what you told everyone else, too? All the lies? How can you live with yourself?" Kristoff asked in disbelief.

"Is it really a lie, though?" Hans mused, "she did conjure up this storm, she did kill Anna or do you want to deny it?"

Kristoff shook his head. "She never wanted this. Any of it. It was all an accident."

"I see why you'd want to believe that. But you are just trying too find excuses for her lack of control. She was a mess bound to end in disaster."

Anna clenched her fists at his words, forcing herself not to burst in to show him _disaster_ but she willed herself to calm down, taking deep and steady breaths while trying to be quiet at it.

Anna was so lost in her efforts she'd missed a part of the conversation. Anna cursed silently and continued to eavesdrop.

"But returning to your question: They feared Elsa, so why would they care about her death? And the others simply can't do anything about it anymore. It's long out of their control. They'll have to live with it, so I can."

Kristoff scoffed. "You are disgusting."

The only reaction Hans gave him was a frosty smile but aside from that he seemed utterly unfazed by his words.

"What do you on plan on doing with me? Will you kill me?" Kristoff asked after a while.

Hans huffed a mocking laugh. "Oh no, why would I bother?"

Kristoff's voice was incredulous as he spoke, "I could tell somebody what you've done. Are you willing to risk that?"

Anna wished he would just _shut up_. If he continued talking, he would tempt Hans even more to put his life to end.

But Hans seemed completely calm as he replied, "Whom could you tell what you've seen and heard? Who would even believe you?

"B— But why do you keep me imprisoned if I'm not a threat?"

"Let's say I like to keep my enemies close. Plus, I'm no mood for a commoner like you jangling my nerves before the coronation and the wedding." Hans sighed, rubbing his temples with his eyes closed.

The man across him sounded loud and high-pitched as he exclaimed, "Wedding?! To whom?!"

Hans grinned, looking like a predator who'd caught his prey in a trap. The corners of his mouth turned downwards in fake pity. "You didn't know? Oh dear ..." Hans paused for effect, "I'll marry Anna and take the crown I deserve."

"You're lying," Kristoff spat, "she's dead ..." His voice had a somber undercurrent at his last words.

"Oh, is she? I'm sorry this wasn't the way I intended to tell you, I know how you probably feel about her after the _long_ timespan of one day."

Anna could hear Kristoff growl, praying he wouldn't do anything rash. He tried to rise to his full height but he lost his balance collapsing on the floor, defeating his poor attempt to strike Hans. Anna breathed out her held breath.

Suddenly Hans looked up to the door and her eyes grew as wide as saucers, afraid that he might have heard and seen her. She quickly scurried away, the book in her arms, hiding behind the nearest corner as Hans stepped out the throne room, looking around the hall warily. Then he shut the door and the princess heaved a sigh of relief.

Kristoff was alive. He had tried to save her. He was here. Anna knew that she needed to get to him somehow. She needed to talk to the only person that still mattered to her. And she needed to find his friend Sven. She just needed to wait for the right moment.

* * *

It was already midnight when the princess stole herself through the halls, descending a dark stone staircase leading to the dungeons. she had only put on a cloak, not even bothering to change her worn clothes for new ones. After witnessing the interrogation she hadn't slept a wink but instead had stayed up rolling from one side to the other in her bed and thinking about what she had witnessed.

Anna was glad that she could convince Hans to let her walk the castle unguarded, permitting her not to run into guards asking her what she was doing in the halls in the middle of the night. The only problem might be guards at the cells but she would manage this—somehow. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she suddenly heard voices making Anna flinch and hide behind a wall cursing herself for this horrible hiding place.

But the guards didn't even take note of her. Anna closed her eyes grabbing the candlestick tighter in her hand, making the flame writhe helplessly as she breathed out.

When the voices had faded off from afar she stepped out of the shadows and looked both ways of the halls. There were no guards in sight. Anna pulled up her cloak nonetheless hurrying to the dungeons.

Many of the cells were empty but there were more prisoners than before the blizzard, before the opening of the gates. Mainly thiefs trying to steal supplies from the royal stock, she assumed. _And Hans should be here too if the world was just._

She passed cell after cell, mostly empty, some filled with filthy bodies. Anna wrinkled her nose at the stench. The majority of the prisoners were asleep, some followed her movements in keen interest. Once she went past a cell with a man lying on the ground with his eyes open, unmoving and silent. The princess shuddered.

Finally she had found a blond-haired man with light skin, sleeping on the hard cold stone floor. "Kristoff!" she hissed.

The body moaned sleepily budging only a little. She repeated his name and the man turned towards the source of the voice.

"Anna?" the voice said in disbelief. Kristoff was on his feet in a flash brushing off the dirt on his clothes as he approached the bars grabbing them in this hands while trying to get a good look on her face in the dim light. "Wha— I mean, how— When Hans told me you lived, I couldn't truly believe it— but you are really here— Anna, I am so sorry about your sister. I wish I could have stopped him— If I had only been faster ... if I hadn't left you in the first place ..." he rested his hand against the bars "I failed you."

"No," Anna managed to choke out putting her hand on his through the bars. "Don't blame yourself. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I was foolish enough to trust him, I was the one who doomed Elsa, who doomed you and me."

"Anna, no ..." Kristoff said gently.

She sniffed. "Let's change the topic. I overheard your conversation with Hans. Hans had told me you've been 'taken care of' making me assume you were dead. But seeing you here ... If I'd known I'd have come earlier ..."

"Anna," Kristoff rasped, "you didn't need to. Don't put yourself in danger to see me ... the guards—" He gripped the bars tighter.

"Cannot stop me. And I don't care about what Hans says," Anna snorted even though she knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Why are you here, Anna?" Kristoff's voice sounded strained and tired, his eyes were heavy due to lack of sleep. Anna could relate—she couldn't sleep peacefully in this hell either.

"I want to break you out."

The words were like an ice bucket emptied over his head because he was instantly wide away. Shaking his head and whipping his head around in search for guards he whispered, "Anna, no, that is far too dangerous. How on earth do you imagine this to go?!"

Anna's expression turned hard, determination diminishing all her fears and doubts for a moment. "I have a plan."

Kristoff gave her a quizzical frown in reply. "Oh, and what kind of plan?"

"There are escape routes out of the castle for the royal family. I will lead us through. I know them like the back of my hand." Anna stood tall giving Kristoff a confident smile.

"Where are those?" Kristoff asked tentatively.

"There are many. I've found one in the halls leading to the throne room. There is a giant painting of one of my ancestors and behind it is a tunnel leading straight outside. Then there is one the throne room, in the ballroom. Almost everywhere basically. Only the royal family and some higher ranking guards know about them."

"Does _he_ know?" Kristoff said quietly.

Anna grimaced—she had seen this question coming. "Yes, but only about one entrance. Trust me, we have to do this. We can make it because unlike him I have seen the tunnels a thousand times. It would take him hours finding his way out of there to find us and we will be long gone."

Kristoff didn't look convinced. "I don't like this but if it's our only option ..."

Anna shrugged. "I don't see any other way that would be as safe."

The man snorted at the word 'safe' but he dropped the subject. "We need to free Sven but I don't know where they've brought him," he said at last.

Anna nodded. "I will find him and I will get you out of this cell. I will then lead us out of the castle."

"It is risky," Kristoff said but nodded in agreement, "but it might even work."

Anna attempted at a smile but failed. "Very well. I'll tell you when it's time." She nodded, taking a step back from the bars. "Good night."

Kristoff smiled. "Good night, Anna."

The swishing candle light was the last remnant of Anna before she disappeared in the dark.


End file.
